Soul Rangers
by DarkScrade
Summary: A crossover where Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Uryuu become power rangers and are told to defend Karakura town.


Ichigo awoke to find he and his friend in a weird part of Karakura town, upon look he found his friends all sprawled out around him. After several minutes of trying to wake everyone Ichigo managed to wake up Uryu. "Where are we Ichigo?" Uryu asked groggily.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" snapped Ichigo who was fiddling with his phone trying to get a light so he could see the room better. At that moment the lights went up revealing a room that looked like a laboratory or something as such. Ichigo grabbed his combat pass while Uryu drew his bow and prepared to take down anyone who dared oppose them.

"Ichigo we have to get the others out of here." Exclaimed Uryu as he grabbed Rukia and move toward the door. Uryu attempted to open the door which in truth was painted onto the wall.

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo called as he was cloaked in smoke. "Getsuga..."

"Hold your fire!" Called a voice that seemed to be everywhere and yet had no origin. 'You five have been chosen to defend Karakura town from evil."

"What the hell? We're already doing that." Ichigo stated gripping his sword harder.

"That is why you have been chosen to receive this power.' Replied the voice.

"What power would that be?" Questioned Uryu as he adjusted his glasses.

"Ranger power." Returned the voice.

"What the hell?" Ichigo piped up.

"Calm down Ichigo. He's not attacking us." Uryu stated calmly. Ichigo returned to his body and returned to waking up his friends. Once everyone was awake the voice explained that the five of them were selected to become power rangers and were tasked with defending Karakura town.

"I thought that Karakura already had the Karakura superheroes?" Uryu questioned. "And besides why should we become these power rangers or what ever you call them? Don't we already defend Karakura as it is?"

"The Karakura superheroes are nothing for these creatures led by a man you might recognize quite well Ichigo." Replied the voice.

"What do you mean i might recognize him? Who the hell is he?" Ichigo shouted clenching his fists.

"You'll find out soon enough now stand still." The voice commanded. The five friends all stood still as five orbs of light descended from the endless blackness that was above them. Each orb went into the five of them and Ichigo and his friends began glowing.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as the all started to lift of the ground. The glowing intensified until it became blinding and then they all dropped back to the ground but each of them were in a skin tight brightly coloured suit. Ichigo's was red, Uryu's blue, Rukia's pink, Orihime's yellow and Chad's was black.

"what are these?" Uryu stated as he began to adjust his.

"These are your ranger uniforms. Wear them with pride as they will bring you the power needed to save the world.

"Fine. Now explain who this new enemy is." Uryuu said as he pulled on the spandex suit he was being forced to wear.

"We will get to that soon, first however you will need to become acquainted with your new power and ranger weapons." Stated to ominous voice sharply. "These weapons were carefully chosen after watching each of your fighting styles." Several weapons appeared in the hands of our heroes, Ichigo was given a sword shaped like zangetsu, Uryuu got a bow which looked like a quincy weapon, Chad received a shield that resembled his right arm, Rukia accepted a blade that replicated sode no shirayuki, and Orihime acquired two small six pointed shuriken styled hair clips.

"Hey what gives? these look like the weapons we already have." Ichigo questioned examining the blade in his hand. The only difference was he couldn't sense Zangetsu's spiritual pressure as a matter of fact none of the weapons seemed to have the right feeling it was almost as if these were just modelled to look like their weapons.

"These are replicas of your weapons however they have the ability to combine and fire a large destructive laser." Replied the voice.

"Our old weapons could do that without having to combine. Why don't we just use those?" Questioned Uryu who was attempting to get a feel for an actual bow as opposed to his usual one made from reishi.

"You're other weapons would be of no use against this enemy seeing as he is not from the soul society nor hueco mundo." Replied the voice.

"That leaves the only option to be another sinner." Rukia said taking a fighting stance.

"That is also incorrect." returned the voice. The rangers were confused by this information, if he wasn't from hueco mundo, the soul society or hell then where was he from. "The being that you are to vanquish comes from another planet. His name is Zoletare (pronounced Zol-tar-ay) however you knew him as Ganju Shiba and he has come here in search of a source of power to resurrect his planet."

"D-did you just say G-G-ganju?" Ichigo questioned.

"Indeed I did Ichigo but hes not the same man you remember." The voice answered back quickly.

"If that is all he wants then why not help him acquire something?" Ichigo asked shifting the makeshift zangetsu onto his shoulder.

"Because to resurrect a planet he would need some form of life force and that would probably require him to wipe out the human race entirely." Uryu replied firing off an arrow to test his new bow. Meanwhile Orihime was attempting to talk to her hair clips and Chad was attempting to activate his left arm of the devil.

"Yasutora Sado! Try as you might the ranger uniform will not allow you to use your powers." The voice boomed. "The Ganju you once knew has passed on and been reborn anew. However he is no longer a soul, he is something much worse now. You five must stop him before he destroys all of humanity." With that he sent the five rangers out to prepare for the arrival of their foe.

**Meanwhile**

"So I see he has chosen his warriors. let us see if he can protect this world or will it fall like the last?" Stated Zoletare who was aboard his starship just outside of the milky-way galaxy.

"Sir. shall we star jump to Earth and destroy it?" Questioned a monster who had knelt in front of Zoletare's throne.

"Not yet but we will allow them to sample our power. Send in Drake-arth." Zoletare answered turning his attention to a large screen showing a humanoid dragon that was armoured and carrying a sword three times the size of Zangetsu. Drake-arth stepped onto a large platform followed by a bunch of odd lizardmen. They all began to glow and then they disappeared only to reappear in Karakura town.

"Lets test these Rangers strength, first we have to get them to come to us." Drake-arth screeched raising his sword. As he brought it down with a quick slash a wave of flames launched out much like one of Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshos.

**Back at the ranger's base**

An alarm started blaring and the room the rangers were in began flashing red. Orihime began to panic thinking the place was on fire, while the others turned their attention to a screen showing Drake-arth attacking Karakura town.

"Is that one of the monsters?" Uryu questioned calmly.

"That is Drake-arth, one of Zoletare's warrior generals. You must hurry and stop him before he destroys Karakura town." The voice replied hurriedly. The rangers began glowing and then were transported back to out front their school.

"Drake-arth was over by your dad's clinic Ichigo lets go get him." Uryu stated taking off full tilt. The others began to follow while readying their weapons.

"Ichigo..." Came a voice in Ichigo's head, It sounded familiar but to far away to recognize.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ichigo said stopping to look for the person who said his name.

"Hear what?" Rukia questioned glancing around. "There's nobody here except us, now lets keep moving."

"You're right we're completely alone, shouldn't there be students from the high school?" Orihime asked realizing the streets were bare.

"I've frozen everyone but you and zoletare's minions." Came the voice who gave them their ranger abilities. They five continued along their path headed straight for the invading monster. As the opponent came into view they noticed that his face wasn't a hollow mask and his body had no chains proving that he wasn't a sinner or hollow and Rukia didn't recognize him from the soul society. Uryu slid into combat preparing his arrow, upon release the enemy moved with the speed of Ichigo's flashstep dodging the arrow. Chad and Ichigo as if on command took off past the arrow to redirect it. Chad used his arm to deflect the arrow upwards followed by Ichigo who used the replacement zangetsu to redirect the arrow back toward the monster. The arrow began to slow and had no hope of making it to Drake-arth with enough force to pierce his scales or armour.

"Damn. It won't be enough." Uryu muttered preparing another arrow. This time he would hit his mark and Ichigo planned to make sure of it. Uryu released the second arrow which caught Drake-arth's attention. Ichigo took advantage of the distraction and attacked Drake-arth grabbing his arm and taking out his knee. Chad aided Ichigo in restraining him and took hold of his other arm. The arrow struck the centre of his chest plate and pierced his scales ever so slightly.

"Well it seems you have me at your mercy." Drake-arth stated with a smirk. "Or do you really?" Drake-arth used his tail to take out Ichigo's ankle causing his grip to release allowing Drake-arth to throw Chad over his shoulder. "It seems you four do have some skill."

"That's where you're wrong." Ichigo said with a smirk. "There's five of us." As if on cue Rukia used her sword to wound one of Drake-arth's wings, followed by Ichigo using his blade's pommel to plunge the arrow further into the dragon. "You should really take care to count your enemies before a fight."

"Well done Rangers now finish him off with your combined weapons." Called the voice from before. The team regrouped and prepared the soul cannon but by the time they were ready Drake-arth had be returned to Zoletare's ship leaving the few soldiers that he had brought with him. The team dealt with them quick and returned to the base. After a much needed talk they agreed to help and discovered the name of the ominous voice.


End file.
